


Three Times Donna Caught The Doctor, Jack, and Rose Sharing Clothes, and One Time They Meant To

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What the title says
Relationships: It Isn't Mentioned but It's There, Queerplatonic The Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Three Times Donna Caught The Doctor, Jack, and Rose Sharing Clothes, and One Time They Meant To

1 -

“I like your shirt.” Donna commented, looking over the Doctor’s outfit. It was one of the rare days he wasn’t wearing his suit, and instead he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt patterned with little white shooting stars and rocket ships.

“Thanks.” the Doctor said, looking down at it. “It’s not mine, though, it’s Jack’s.”

Well, that explained why it was too baggy for the Doctor’s lean stick figure frame, and why the Doctor was even wearing something other than his typical suit anyway.

“Tell Jack he has great taste.” Donna joked, but the Doctor just beamed.

“I will!”

2 -

“Nice necklace.” Donna said. Jack was wearing an outfit that would look too stereotypically male, if it wasn’t for the pink heart charm dangling from a golden chain around his neck.

“Thanks! Rose said I looked like an asshole, so she made me borrow this!” he rubbed the charm with his fingers absentmindedly as he programmed the computer.

Donna wanted to mention that she wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t want Jack and his significant others getting mad at her, so she just nodded. “Good choice. Do you know where she got it?” there wasn’t a chance Donna would ever wear a necklace like that, but small talk was always good.

“I think Jackie got it for her. And I’m in!” Jack cheered.

3 -

“You look good.” Donna told Rose, who was coming out of her room for the undercover mission dressed as a business woman. She wore a sleek black dress with a blue suit jacket that was too big belted on top. “That suit jacket looks familiar.”

“Yeah, it’s the Doctor’s. He said It would help me keep up the act.” Rose laughed. “It really isn’t.”

“Ah well, wearing your boyfriend’s clothes will do that to you.”

“We aren’t dating.”

“You aren’t?”

“No!”

“You, the Doctor, and Jack aren’t a polyamourus triad?”

“No!”

“Sorry, what the fuck did I miss then? Because I’m almost sure I had proof you guys were dating. I’m positive.”

“We aren’t!”

+1 -

“So we talked.” Rose said, approaching Donna after the mission. “And it turns out that even though we weren’t technically dating, we were dating.”

“Yeah. And those aren’t your clothes.” Donna gestured at Rose’s outfit, which consisted of a t shirt that was too big belted around her waist like a dress and a button up shirt as a jacket.

“Nope.” Rose said, flushing pink. Behind her, the Doctor and Jack entered the room. The Doctor was wearing a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans, and Jack was wearing a loose pink dress and a familiar brown suit jacket.

“Please tell me you’re sharing clothes on purpose, in a dating way now.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank  _ fuck. _ ”


End file.
